


The power of chocolate

by ElementalRaven



Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chocolate, Other, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven
Summary: The OT3 with superpowers&Parker finds out about ruby chocolatewritten for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally posted anonymously, as I did not have a DreamWidth account at the time.
> 
> It was written for the prompt: "Any, any, super-powers AU (if it's already a fandom with super-powers, switch them up between characters!)"

Hardison has always thought it is kind of funny that none of their powers really match their jobs: no super-strength or advanced healing for Eliot, nor invisibility or teleportation for Parker, and Hardison himself is no technopath; everything he knows, he learned all by himself. 

He thinks that this is a good thing, maybe: their lack of superpowers in these areas has forced them to learn their craft in and out, to never take anything for granted, and to know exactly what they are capable off.

Still, as Hardison watches Eliot’s superior senses pick up on the slightest of distinctions time and time again (often saving his or their neck in the process), as Parker’s prickly electric shield gets her out of a tough spot more than once, and as he himself can feel their bonds with each other and himself grow stronger and stronger by the day, he can’t help but feel grateful for the powers they were granted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any, any, ruby chocolate

“We need to go back to being criminals, just this once,” Parker announces as he walks into the room. 

Hardison and Eliot exchange worried glances – has something happened? Do they need to kill anyone? – and Hardison says softly, “Why are you saying that, babe, is something wrong?”

In response Parker shoves her phone in their faces, her eyes shining madly, and then they see the headline: “Ruby chocolate, now manufactured in Portland.”


End file.
